


Somebody to love

by Pokesil22



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/F, they are girlfriends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokesil22/pseuds/Pokesil22
Summary: Spider Gwen, una suoerheroina se encontraba sin nada a que investigar y decidió dar una vuelta para relajarse





	Somebody to love

-Las calles de Nueva York se encontraban desiertas, en ellas no había rastro de ningún enemigo ni villano que nuestra superheroina Spidergwen pudiera derrotar. Ella miraba desde lo alto de un edificio en busca de alguna señal para poder entretenerse, pero se fijo que nada pasaba esa noche y decidió dar una vuelta.

-En uno de sus paseos se encontraba sola pensando en sus cosas para así poder tener todo equilibrado en su cabeza, pero sin darse cuenta por donde iba se chocó con una persona y por culpa de ese golpe ambos se cayeron al suelo y se dieron fuerte en el culo.

"Lo siento mucho, no iba mirando por donde iba, solo.... Solo.. Lo siento"

-La otra chica solo se rió ante eso, sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio con mechas rosas brillaban con la luz de fondo de los edificios de Nueva York.

"no sabía que la versión mujer de spiderman era tan despistada, tranquila me he hecho más daño de otras maneras, esto no es nada"

"esto, yo soy spidergwen y no una versión mujer de spiderman"

"tranqui, yo soy Gwen pole, hija de.... Bueno eso no te interesa pero ya se que no eres una versión mujer de spiderman, solo bromeaba"

-ambas después de eso empezaron a dar un paseo por el parque que iba andando spidergwen mejor conocida como Gwen Stacy, pero eso no lo sabía su compañera, en el camino estuvieron muy calladas las dos hasta que una de las dos habló.

"oye, no se supone que los heroes patrullan la ciudad y no pasean con una desconocida.... ¿Es que no pasa nada interesante hoy?"

"la verdad es que si, supongo que soy una vergüenza para los heroes.... Oye como sabes esas cosas.... ¿Eres una heroina?"

-se rió nerviosamente ante eso y se rasco detrás de la nuca, no sabía como responder a eso.

"podría ser o tal vez no, quizás lo se por pura lógica.... Uy mira que hora es, llego tarde y mi padre se pone muy nervioso si no llego a tiempo"

"si, los padres suelen ser muy protectores"

-antes de irse Gwen pole, fue hacia la otra chica, le levanto un poco su máscara y le dio un beso rápido

"así se despide mi padre Wade de mi padre Peter y Sam.... Así que nos vemos otro día. ¡Adiós!"

-la chica araña se había quedado en estado de shock, no sabía que había pasado en ese momento pero le había gustado.

"nunca antes me habían besado.... Woa...."

-así que con las mejillas calientes, se puso bien la máscara y salió a patrullar de nuevo, necesitaba clarear la mente de nuevo o tal vez fantasear con esa chica que acababa de descubrir esa misma noche.

¿continuará?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña tontería que escribí sin WiFi uwu


End file.
